The present invention relates to a livestock-raising facility and a raising method which realizes effective raising with less labor force of livestock including pig, cattle, horse, sheep, deer and the like.
The present inventor had obtained the Japanese Patent Nos. 1,503,506 and 1,503,507 each of which claims a pig raising system in a fermentation pigsty. Unlike these conventional systems, this system did not need a disposal facility for porcine urine and feces and is excellent in it generate little bad smell and there is little appearance of fly and maggot.
These inventions were epochal in that raw feces can be decomposed and generation of bad smell as well as appearance of fly and maggot may be prevented by excavating its floor to the predetermined depth below the ground level, forming therein a layer of raw dung, flooring on the raw dung material of sawdust, a wood cortex, chaff and the like, and mixing bacteria which promote fermentative decomposition.
Then, they were also excellent in that raising of a pig may be performed with less labor force by employing a self-propelled cutting machine which periodically turns over up and down the flooring material of the pigsty.
With regard to such pigsty, although labor force can be saved by mechanically cutting the flooring material with a self-propelled cutting machine, since manual operation is still necessary to supply feed and to periodical replace the flooring material, there are many aspects to be improved for saving labor force to realize rationalization of raising.
Although such flooring materials themselves are decomposed by fermentation, when care of a underside ground below the flooring material is not enough, maggot will appear, and it will also generate bad smell, and adjustment of humidity In the flooring material will depends on soil quality in the livestock-house.
After the inventors of the aforenoted patents had frustrated to develop the purposed technology, the present inventor obtained the above patents and has established an unique technology which offers cost effectiveness and easy application.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a live stock raising facility and raising method which can save labor force, is free from soil contamination and changes the flooring material into feed by further improving the conventional pig raising system.
In a livestock raising facility wherein a carbon substrate consisting of sawdust, straw, chaff, stick, a wood cortex, woodchip, bark, duct and/or a mixture selected from these materials, which is made to further contain a mixed activated microorganism offering fermentative decomposition action on egesta, is laid on a floor as a flooring material, a raising line is formed by installing a plurality of raising spaces divided into a predetermined area by a partitioning member consecutively, a paddock is formed consecutive to each raising space on the side of the raising space, and a cutting machine agitating the bottom and surface of the flooring material is located to move freely over the above raising line, the livestock raising facility according to the present invention is characterized in that the each raising space is formed in a rectangular shape as horizontally viewed, and the partitioning member is attached by a hinge member to one end of the boundary between each raising space and a paddock formed consecutive to the raising space swing freely round a vertical axis from a state of providing a partition between the raising space and the paddock to that of providing a partition between the rearing space and the adjoining rearing space.
Thus, in accordance with the present livestock raising facility, when the above partitioning member is swung round the vertical axis of the hinge portion in turning over (agitating) a flooring material, a livestock in a raising space is driven therefrom into the paddock themselves by driving a partitioning member. Accordingly, operator may paddock a livestock easily into a paddock without escaping any pig by only swinging the partitioning member round the vertical axis in a short time. Moreover, each adjoining rearing space may be combined into single space along the raising line to turn over by a cutting machine.
Then, in a livestock raising method comprising the steps of laying a flooeing materials containing a carbonen substrate consisting of sawdust, straw, chaff, stick, a wood cortex, woodchip, bark, duct and/or a mixture selected from these materials, which is made to further contain a mixed activated microorganism offering a fermentative decomposition action on egesta being laid on a floor as a flooring material, forming a raising line by installing a plurality of raising spaces divided into a predetermined area by a partitioning member consecutively, forming a paddock consecutive to each raising space on the side of the raising space, forming a feedbox at a side end portion opposite to a raising space of the paddock or a side end portion opposite to the paddock of the raising space, and agitating the flooring material with the cutting machine located to move freely over the raising line, raising a livestock in the raising space, traversing a cutting machine to agitate a flooring material longitudinally along a raising line formed by installing a raising space consecutively which transfer a livestock in each raising space Into the paddock at predetermined intervals, after a new flooring material is formed thereby, a livestock is raised thereon, the livestock raising method according to the present invention is characterized in that the raising space is formed in a rectangular shape as horizontally viewed, one end of a partitioning member used for dividing a raising space from the adjoining rearing space is supported by a hinge member allowing the partitioning member to swing round a vertical axis at the boundary between a raising space and a paddock, a livestock in a raising space is driven into the paddock on the side of the raising space by swinging the partitioning member round the vertical axis of the hinge portion, and the cutting machine is traversed along the raising line as one space formed by installing a raising space consecutively to turn over the flooring material.
Thus, in accordance with this method, when the partitioning member is swung round the vertical axis of the hinge portion in turning over (agitating) a flooring material, a livestock in a raising space is driven therefrom into the paddock by themselves with a partitioning member. Accordingly, the operator may paddock a livestock easily into a paddock without escaping any pig by simply swinging the partitioning member in a short time and flooring material may be turned over with a cutting machine. Moreover, each adjoining rearing space may be combined into single space along the raising line to perform turning over by a cutting machine.
When a hinge member is designed to swing a partitioning member freely round a horizontal axis in the livestock raising facility, even in the case that there are bumps and dips on a floor in a raising space after the turning over (or a flooring material is consciously raised like a mountain), the partitioning member may be swung back to the original state irrelevant to the existence of bumps and dips (or raised sediment like a mountain) after turning it over.
Then, when the foregoing partitioning member is formed by a pale form element, a raising facility has a preferred form to enable it to enhance a ventilation between adjoining raising spaces for improving an environment in the raising space and to watch all raising spaces by operator.
Further, when the foregoing paddock is the substantially same to the raising space, it has a desirous form in raising large livestock such as cattle, horse and the like wherein these livestock may be raised in the paddock substantially similar to the adjoining raising space in performing a turning over operation on one side.
In a livestock raising facility wherein a carbon substrate consisting of sawdust, straw, chaff, stick, a wood cortex, woodchip, bark, duct and/or a mixture selected from these materials, which is made to further contain a mixed activated microorganism offering fermentative decomposition action on egesta, is laid on a floor as a flooring material, a raising line is formed by installing a plurality of raising spaces divided into a predetermined area by a partitioning member consecutively, a paddock is formed consecutive to each raising space on the side of the raising space, and a cutting machine agitating the bottom and surface of the flooring material is located to move freely over the above raising line, when a floor of the livestock raising facility is formed on a concrete foundation and thickness of the flooring material is adjusted to at least 60 cm in a livestock raising facility, permeation of urine and feces from the flooring material into the soil as well as extensive soil contamination thereby may be prevented even the case an amount of urine and feces is much, and since it is not necessary to cumulate the flooring material like a mountain on the floor, the manual work after the operation using the cutting machine becomes unnecessary and therefore this needs less labor forces, and an open/close operation of a partitioning member may be easily performed, And, when a underside of a concrete foundation is formed at the lower end of a floor, such underside may be utilized as the foundation in arranging facilities like the partitioning member and so on. And, such form is preferable in that it can be easily cleaned and washed even when the facility is cleaned by removing the flooring material.
Then, in the livestock raising facility, thickness of the flooring material varies according to average daily temperature in a livestock facility and about 60 cm or more is a preferred when such average temperature is about 20xc2x0 C. or more to keep temperature suitable for absorption of urine and feces into the flooring material and fermentation with the mixed activated microorganism therein and to balance fermentation heat generated from the flooring material with temperature in the facility.
Further, in the livestock raising facility, thickness of the flooring material varies according to average daily temperature in a livestock facility and rate of about 10 cm per the temperature decrease of 5xc2x0 C. is preferred to keep temperature and humidity suitable for fermentation of mixed activated microorganism in the flooring material irrelevant to a room temperature in the livestock raising facility and to balance fermentation heat generated from the flooring material with temperature in the facility.
Further, in the livestock raising method, when a operation of turning over the flooring material by a cutting machine is performed every one week to 10 days, oxygen Is sufficiently supplied into the flooring material to activate the microorganism, thereby, denaturation of urine and feces in a livestock into protein, fixiation and solidification of such protein at the surface of and in the flooring material may also be prevented.
In the livestock raising method, when said turned over flooring material wherein egesta is fermented to decompose with the mixed activated microorganism and protein production process may provide a livestock as a feed, recycle system is established within a livestock and livestock raising form therefore are rationalized.
Further, in the livestock raising method, when thickness of the flooring material varies according to a average daily temperature in the livestock facility and about 60 cm or more is preferred when the average temperature in the livestock facility is about 20xc2x0 C. or more to keep temperature and humidity suitable for absorption of urine and feces into the flooring material and fermentation of mixed activated microorganism in the flooring material, and to balance fermentation heat generated from the flooring material with temperature in the facility.
Further, in the livestock raising method, when a thickness of the flooring material varies according to a average daily temperature in the livestock facility and is increased by a rate of about 10 cm per the temperature decrease of 5xc2x0 C., it is preferred in that temperature and humidity suitable for fermentation of mixed activated microorganism are obtained in the flooring material irrelevant to a room temperature in the livestock raising facility.
Further, in the livestock raising method, a waste food (garbage etc.) containing water and mixed activated microorganism and fermented to decompose by holding it at room temperature for about 24 to 36 hours in a fermentation tank is supplied into said feed box as a feed of a livestock, a waste food may usefully be utilized as a feed of a livestock and therefore this method becomes a preferred embodiment to reutilize the waste food.
Further, In the livestock raising method, when an amount of water to be added is adjusted, viscosity of a feed for a livestock is adjusted to allow to transfer them through a tube with pressure, and a feeding system is designed to supply the feed to the feedbox through a feed tube connected to the fermentation tank at a base end, labor force to directly supply a feed to each feedbox may be saved. Therefore, this method is a preferred embodiment and allows increasement of number of livestock to be raised per one operator.
Furthermore, in the livestock raising method, when there are seven to ten parallel lanes or an integral multiple of those lanes as a raising lane, this will be an preferable embodiment in turning over the flooring material in view of relation between intervals necessary for turning over the flooring material and a working cycle preferred for the operator.